<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm after Dark by Martiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899147">Warm after Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse'>Martiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Moments, Mutual Pining, also feels, and STILL have not understood that it's a mutual thing, and sadness because I love them so much and I CRY, like super mutual pining that they've been in love with each-other for so much time, no beta we die like men, right after the Dark Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subito dopo il Rituale Oscuro rimane poco da dirsi.<br/>La stanza è buia ed Alistair e Morrigan sono ancora nello stesso letto, in silenzio, ascoltando solo il rumore del loro fiato.<br/>Non sono mai riusciti a confessare i propri sentimenti durante il lungo viaggio che hanno intrapreso assieme al Custode... è possibile che ci riescano adesso?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morristair - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DAOctober Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm after Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DAOctober giorno cinque<br/>#5 - Romance | Morristair</p>
<p>L'otp finale &lt;3<br/>Con Vane abbiamo perfino creato un "Alistair Cousland" per fare la romance con Morrigan.<br/>RIP noi e le ore spese nel character creator ahah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[un po' di <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gga359vkhzk">musica</a> di accompagnamento]<br/>
Buona lettura ～</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il loro respiro era ancora caldo ma la dolcezza delle parole mancava; nessuno sapeva cosa dire perché parlando vi era il rischio di riversar fuori qualche verità di troppo.</p>
<p>Alistair aveva ancora il fiatone e la gola secca. Il cuore gli continuava a martellare nel petto anche se era sdraiato, immobile sotto le coperte. La sua pelle era sudata ed i muscoli stanchi. Muscoli che non sapeva nemmeno di avere...</p>
<p>Si voltò verso Morrigan soffermandosi a fissare la sua schiena nuda. Le lenzuola l'avvolgevano fino ai fianchi ed era bellissima...</p>
<p>Aveva sognato questo momento così tante volte che era difficile credere che fosse successo davvero. Ancora riusciva a sentire la pressione delle sue dita sulle spalle, le sue cosce strette attorno ai fianchi ed i suoi gemiti, intimi e bellissimi. Aveva l'impressione di essere il custode di uno dei più grandi segreti per averla vista in un momento tanto vulnerabile.</p>
<p>La sua silhouette era morbida come una gemma levigata su cui vien voglia di passare le dita.</p>
<p>Però, proprio come una pietra troppo preziosa, Alistair si sentiva un ladro per averla avuta per sé. Morrigan era accanto a lui, ma distante.</p>
<p>“...era ok?” chiese con voce gracchiante, spezzando il silenzio con ancor più imbarazzo.</p>
<p>“Mi stai chiedendo una valutazione del come fai sesso?”</p>
<p>“No. No! Non stavo chiedendo- era così pessimo? Insomma, chiedevo se andava bene quando-” si interruppe e si passò una mano sul volto ancora accaldato, ma adesso ancor più rosso “Non ti ho chiesto se ti andava bene che ti baciassi quando... ti ho... baciato. E volevo sapere se era ok, per te? Non una valutazione! Solo se... potevo, ecco.”</p>
<p>Morrigan si mosse e le coperte frusciarono facendo immediatamente irrigidire Alistair.</p>
<p>I capelli sciolti scivolarono a contornarle il viso quando si voltò e si sollevò appena solo per sdraiarsi di nuovo, ma stavolta voltata dalla sua parte. I suoi occhi gialli nella semi oscurità sembravano più chiari di quanto non fossero, quasi felini. Lo scrutò in silenzio per un attimo che parve durare un eternità...</p>
<p>“Se ciò che hai compiuto ti pare ingiusto dovresti chiedere il perdono, non il permesso...”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, non ci ho pensato prima ed avrei dovuto-”</p>
<p>“Va bene” lo interruppe Morrigan sollevando un palmo dal materasso per fargli segno di fermarsi “Hai il permesso di baciarmi, Alistair...”</p>
<p>“Ah...” la voce gli si strozzò in gola “Ah. ok. Bene. Io-” deglutì come se d'improvviso l'imbarazzo fosse tornato tutto insieme... come se non avessero appena finito di fare sesso e non fossero ancora sudati e stanchi.</p>
<p>Alistair chiuse gli occhi e si sporse verso di lei con le labbra. Adesso che la passione del momento era finita si sentiva di nuovo terribilmente inesperto. L'aveva già baciata, ma per qualche motivo questo sembrava più un primo bacio di tutti quelli dati in precedenza...</p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?”</p>
<p>La voce di Morrigan lo fece bloccare. Alistair arretrò di scatto ed una risata nervosa gli salì nel petto prima che potesse fermarla.</p>
<p>“Ah, niente!” esclamò.</p>
<p>“Stavi cercando di baciarmi?” sbuffò Morrigan divertita, punzecchiandolo.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Perciò devo dedurre che la contrazione della tua bocca è solo uno spasmo?”</p>
<p>“Sei tu che hai detto che avevo il permesso di baciarti!”</p>
<p>“E allora perché indugi tanto?”</p>
<p>Soffici, calde, le dita di Morrigan affondarono tra i corti capelli di Alistair e le loro labbra si trovarono solo per un attimo. Ad occhi chiusi, con solo il respiro nella gola e il calore dell'altro nella mente, tutto divenne molto semplice. Un attimo di quiete senza grandi battaglie e mondi da salvare, dove nient'altro era rilevante se non la dolcezza di un momento rubato alla realtà.</p>
<p>...poi Morrigan sciolse le dita dai suoi capelli ed il suo sguardo fuggì da quello di Alistair.</p>
<p>Allontanandosi portò via tutto il calore con sé e la stanza divenne improvvisamente fredda. Un brivido scosse Alistair ed il sudore sulla sua pelle si fece gelido...</p>
<p>“Bene, abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo” disse Morrigan, secca “La battaglia che ci aspetta non sarà clemente con noi... specialmente se non ci concediamo un po' di riposo. Mi congedo”</p>
<p>Le lenzuola frusciarono quando si voltò, ma Alistair inseguì il suo allontanarsi e si portò di nuovo vicino a lei. Le sue braccia si strinsero attorno ai fianchi di Morrigan in modo leggero, intrappolandola in un emozione che per un attimo le fece spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa. Seppur la sensazione le era estranea non vi era niente di spiacevole in essa, ma lasciava nel cuore lo stesso vuoto d'un salto fatto nell'ignoto. Non vi era alcuna sicurezza, nessuna garanzia che il calore nel suo cuore sarebbe rimasto per sempre.</p>
<p>Alistair spinse la fronte tra le scapole di Morrigan ed il suo fiato tiepido le riverberò sulla pelle quando parlò.</p>
<p>“Se dobbiamo morire domani... almeno resta, ti prego...”</p>
<p>Il senso di vertigine si fece schiacciante.</p>
<p>Morrigan sapeva di mentire a se stessa dicendo di odiarlo.</p>
<p>L'abbraccio di Alistair era caldo e confortante, la faceva sentire vulnerabile solo per garantirgli sicurezza. Era diverso dagli uomini da cui sua madre l'aveva sempre messa in guardia.</p>
<p>In primis... non era un bugiardo. Era coraggioso anche se lanciandosi in battaglia inciampava e non si era mai lasciato allontanare davvero, rispondendo al suo veleno con ironia.</p>
<p>Detestava ammetterlo, ma Alistair era come il principe d'una favola romantica. Certo, la sua armatura era di ferro e non di silverite splendente. Non aveva alcun destriero e le poche volte che avevano avuto un cavallo per viaggiare era stato preso in prestito... ma non si era mai tirato indietro davanti ad una battaglia ed aveva sempre affrontato le avversità con gentilezza e decisione.</p>
<p>Forse era un erbaccia, ma almeno gli si doveva riconoscere che era difficile da sradicare.</p>
<p>Le aveva baciato il collo e i seni con una cura tracotante d'amore. Dopo la paura, l'ansia e l'imbarazzo della prima volta, nel suo sguardo era rimasto solo qualcosa che somigliava troppo all'amore per essere vero. E l'aveva guardata negli occhi tutto il tempo...</p>
<p>Il suo calore sotto le lenzuola era piacevole quando le sue carezze, dava una sensazione di condivisione che non gli era mai capitato di provare prima d'ora. C'era un'intimità strana tra loro, come se il condividere quel letto fosse il culmine di qualcosa scritto da tempo... piccoli passi che li avevano condotti in quell'attimo in un modo così inusuale, eppure così <em>giusto</em><span> ora che l'avevano sperimentato. </span></p>
<p><span>Il respiro di Alistair era soffice. Le sue mani </span>strette con tenerezza attorno al suo ventre emanavano un calore tenue; un focolare acceso senza fiamma, che scalda senza il bisogno del fuoco... come avrebbe potuto andarsene? Ma il ventre che Alistair carezzava avrebbe custodito un segreto di cui lui non era a conoscenza.</p>
<p>Non aveva solo mentito a se stessa.</p>
<p>Morrigan si irrigidì nel suo abbraccio. Strinse le dita sui suoi polsi con troppa fretta, per poi spostargli le mani in modo più delicato.</p>
<p>… non aveva detto ad Alistair del figlio che avrebbe portato in grembo: l'anima che li avrebbe salvati durante la grande battaglia contro l'Arcidemone. Se volevano salvare il mondo senza rinunciare alle loro vite allora un Custode Grigio doveva infliggere il colpo finale... e quando ciò sarebbe avvenuto, non sarebbe morto a sua volta solo grazie alla notte che assieme avevano consumato. Un rituale oscuro che avrebbe generato un figlio segreto e rubato l'anima dell'antico Dio che l'Arcidemone custodiva, strappandogli la vita per crearne una nuova nel suo grembo.</p>
<p>Morrigan aveva un piano e non poteva permettere ai sentimenti di portarla fuori rotta. Avrebbero salvato il Ferelden ed il suo scopo era ancor più grande.</p>
<p>“Non essere sciocco, Alistair” disse secca.</p>
<p>Sgusciò via dal suo abbraccio e raccolse i propri abiti sentendo gli occhi di Alistair sulla nuca, senza mai voltarsi a guardarlo... Poteva quasi immaginarlo, con la sua espressione da mabari ferito e la bocca aperta nel tentativo di balbettare qualcosa che l'avrebbe convinta a restare.</p>
<p>Uno sciocco, ma non sciocca quanto lei per essersi così affezionata...</p>
<p>Sulla porta, Morrigan si fermò ed indugiò. Strinse la maniglia tra le dita senza riuscire a convincersi ad abbassarla e per un attimo considerò di restare.</p>
<p>“Buonanotte” disse soltanto. Sincera, gentile e ferita.</p>
<p>“...buonanotte” rispose Alistair alle sue spalle, con la voce ridotta ad un sussurro.</p>
<p>Morrigan non si voltò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, incamminandosi a passo svelto verso la propria stanza.</p>
<p>Era meglio così... se avesse ceduto ora sarebbe crollata. Dopo la battaglia se ne sarebbe andata e restare adesso le avrebbe reso impossibile rinunciare a tutto questo.</p>
<p>Quello che Morrigan stava riservando ad Alistair non era crudeltà, ma una gentilezza. Privarlo immediatamente del futuro che avrebbero potuto aver insieme avrebbe permesso ad Alistair di non vivere per sempre con il cuore spezzato... solo che Morrigan non aveva calcolato che un cuore spezzato facesse così male...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>